


Jack And Ally Karai Institute Paradise

by God1643



Category: The Seven Wonders Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaptered story about many escapades on the Karai Institute's Super People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack And Ally Karai Institute Paradise

Chapter 1   
Jack's Perspective  
4 Weeks After Initiation Into The Karai Institute Log Entry 33

I woke to a knock on the door, specifically me and Ally's secret knock. (Bum ba dum bum ba, but I was too asleep to decipher the coded knock.) I shot straight upright, and said "Who is it?" And a voice came from the other side of the thick pine door, the voice of my crush, Aly Black. "It's me. I've got breakfast from Brutus."   
"Hold up, I'm not dressed yet."  
"That doesn't bother me, at least not with your abs." She said through the door and I laughed.   
"No I meant nothing on at all." I said simply, then chuckled when I heard a "Oh." From the other side of the door. I slipped on a pair of underwear then I slipped on a pair of black jeans, hiked them up, buckled the belt, and threw on a white t-shirt, and finally opened the door, only to be tackled by Ally onto the bed. I pushed her off gently, then asked her: "What are you doing?"   
"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at me, the lustful eyes, the bit lower lip, I would have to be blind not to see it, you ridiculous dope."   
"So this was a ruse just to confess your matching feelings for me?"   
"Unless you don't want to, in which case, we could just snuggle."  
"I would like that." I said simply, looking into her colored contacts, which showed her natural blue eyes through a ring around extended pupils in a straight line like a snake or cat. We lay peacefully on the double bed, I twirled her pink and black locks of hair and occasionally suckled her soft neck. She traced little lines with her black fingernails on my abs and shoulders, carefully exploring every nook and cranny of muscle tone. Eventually we heard a knock on the trim of the door. And Cass stepped through the doorway. "Hey lovebirds." He reached into the the jar of cheese balls on the desk, and began tossing them into his mouth. Turning to the desk, he began writing out equations on the little whiteboard, he then proceeded to turn back to us and walk to the big whiteboard on my wall. In the time it took for us to get over the shock of his newfound confidence he had sketched out the whole island, in great almost fanatical attention to detail. When he was finished, he pointed his finger up quickly and said "That's it!" And walked out of the room, and bolted down the hallway, his shoes squeaking the whole way to the topography room. We got up about an hour later, not wanting to move, and went to the comestibule for lunch. On the way to the simple marble building, she told me that she needed to get something from her dorm and ran to the ornate rounded building. I walked backwards towards the cafeteria, glimpsing her bright smile reflecting light outside of her window on the third floor. When I sat down in the cafeteria, Marco walked through the cafeteria doors, chatting to Hiro, the martial arts instructor at the Karai Institute. He turned towards the buffet of food that was served that day, turning his head and flashing me a bright smile, his front left tooth still at a weird angle from his fall into the caldera. I waited for a few minutes, expecting Ally to come through the wood double doors any second, but the beauty I saw rivaled a Fire Moon. (Harvest Moon). There were several differences in Ally's appearance, the most noticeable of which was that Ally had bleached the dye out of her hair, turning her into a blonde, she had curled the ends of her hair and dyed the tips a fluorescent pink. She wore a black leather skirt with a red leather hem around the bottom rim, lacy black and purple elbow gloves adorned her forearms, black heels made her 4 inches taller, and finally, she was wearing the most casual shirt in the world, a cotton tee with a custom logo on it. The logo was the KI logo with a cursive font that read: "The Karai Institute, the eighth gem of Atlantis." with a big picture of a spherical Golden loculi. She walked over very casually even though my jaw was on the floor, which I then mimed picking up and locking back into place. Marco looked at me, clearly angry at the mime, then i remembered “That actually happened to him, Oops.” I looked back at Ally who was now a lot closer. She sat down, and looked at me, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "You look absolutely stunning." I said, tripping over my own tongue until the words fumbled out. "Thanks babe." She said, and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek. I almost fainted at the blatant expressions of emotion by the goth girl on my left. Marco walked up to the table, carrying his usual 3 entire chicken's worth of fried chicken legs and wings, enough mashed potatoes to get rid of every potato in the state of Idaho, and 4 20 oz fried catfish filets. He was munching on a chicken wing on the walk over, and by the time he had sat, he had finished and was halfway through the next. When he sat down, he said "Who is this Jack? You shouldn't make Ally jealous." I flashed a look that said "Really?!"   
Ally said, "You shouldn't eat so much chicken, if we ever get the loculi of animals, chickens will kill you, Face-Stuffer." He coughed, and said "Ally is that you?!" We both nodded. Torquin burst through the doors, calling out "We need Dr. Sark and Dr. Bradley. We have a Code Mockingjay." Bradley and Sark were out the door before the man-beast even had to look for them. Cass spoke up: "Code Mockingjay! A new Select!" He bounced up and down on his heels. "Really?!" I exclaimed. Cass nodded vigorously. “Oh, but, oh no.” Cass said, worry creeping into his voice. “What is it?” I exclaimed, then realization flashed in my eyes, as I remembered that a new teen was in our predicament and that he/she would have been ripped from their loved ones, or if they were like Cass, they wouldn’t have any family members. So, really, the powers come with a price. I could only see my father because of his own connections and private jet. (No Intentional Bragging There.) “Relax. I can give the kid chances to see his family with my Dad’s Jet.” Everybody relaxed at the good news. “Well, at least probably, if he has a family to go back to, that is.” Marco said. “Not helping Bigfoot.’ Ally said out of the side of her mouth with her teeth clenched, and she kicked his log of a calf, and he groaned. “Still hurts from that fall Ally.” He said through clenched teeth. “I would be sorry, but I’m not, Dude.” Ally said, imitating Marco as best as she could manage. Ellouise laughed, clapping her hands, “Naiga!” She said, speaking her perfect backwardish through her chuckles. “Relax everybody, Dr. Sark and Bradley can handle an emergency treatment, especially if they don’t have to find the kid at the bottom of the ocean.” I glanced at Ally, one eyebrow raised. Marco chuckled dryly. She flashed a look that said "You will pay for that." Her point emphasized by the fiery blonde locks ringing her face. Ellouise stopped clapping immediately. "Tish Ho." She said, and Cass clapped her shoulder, " You are the first to use the phrase "Oh Shit." backwards, Snoitalutargnoc." Ellouise mouthed "Congratulations." Every nodded with understanding. 

Two days later, Beghad sent us to welcome the new arrival.   
“His name is Alex, and he is a little strange, even for G7W.” The Professor said tentatively.  
“Strange how?” I asked.  
Professor Beghad's face darkened.  
"Strange even for G7W."


End file.
